Life is rough
by Pierce the veil and fanfics
Summary: Max and Fang are both in foster care. They both had a tough life. Max is always alone. Will Fang and Iggy leave her be, or will they save her? FAX! No wings
1. Chapter 1

max pov

I was now sitting across from my social worker, Jason. "This is the 16th foster home you got kicked out of! Why?" He shouted. I looked him straight in the eye and pointed to my wrist. He nodded. "Well we have another family, they are also taking in another foster child" I just nodded. We walked and he grabbed my wrist. I paled. I grabbed it away and glared at him. I do not like people touching me. We walked and I met the woman. Her name was Anne and I hated her, she was too... Bubbly. "Are you Maxine batchelder?" I flinched at the name Jeb had given me. Jason spoke up "she prefers Maximum Ride" then a girl with caramel curly hair and mocha skin spoke up "you are so pretty! Can me and my best friend Ella and my sister angel dress you up and give you a make over! Can we call you max! Ajjdjfjchdkdii" a red head slapped a hand over her mouth. " I'm iggy" he held his hand out. I shook my head and said "sorry I don't shake hands, or make up" they all looked glum but shook it off. Then Anne spoke up.

"Maximum we have to go pick up the other foster child" I just nodded and walked to a 15 passenger van.

Fangs pov

I was getting a lecture from Shawn my social worker. "This is your 7th foster home this month!" He snarled "what the fuck is wrong with you" I held fury in my eyes but held my mask. I gave him a glare and he flinched . He grabbed my wrist and walked me to my new foster family. In the van there was a Red Head boy in the front seat, A blonde haired boy sitting In between a mocha colored girl and a Blonde girl that looked like the boy in the middle. In the way back, was a girl with cold brown eyes that were blood shot, like she held back tears, she had a mask on, like me. She was listening to music. I was told to go sit by her, I sat at the other window, opposite of her. I could still tell what she was listening to. Hell above by pierce the veil. I nodded at her taste and we never spoke a word.

Max pov.

A boy about my age, 16 came and sat next to me in the car. He didn't try to talk to me or sit by me. I was grateful. But when he sat down I say him mouth 'nice taste' and pointed to my headphones. He had midnight black hair and obsidian eyes. He wore all black from head to toe and was wearing a black veil brides t-shirt. I looked down. I wore a black pierce the veil t-shirt. My millions of band bracelets, my skinny jeans and red vans. He had black converse with red laces. He also had some band bracelets. Nice

-time skip-

After we arrived at Anne's place, she showed us our rooms. The mysterious dark haired boy's room was right next to mine on the third floor. I also learned that The red head, Iggy, was only a house guest and that Anne had a son that was Iggys arch enemy his name was Dylan. Iggy was here because Nudge was his friend and his parents asked her parent, Anne, to let him stay there for a while. Iggy was a cool dude. He listened to the same music but never looked like it. He looked like those popular guys in movies. He came up to my room to help me get settled and then said "why were you in foster care?" Then he covered his mouth. "Oh my god I'm sorry just forget I asked" he said as he turned red. "Hey iggy it's fine. I really don't like to trust people but if I ever learn to trust you, I will tell you. Okay?" He looked surprised "you talk!" "No dip igwad!" He gave a scowl but had a playful look in his eyes. I kicked him out but stuck my tongue out at him first. He was cool but I still didn't trust him.

Iggy pov

Max was a cool chick. Although she wore a mask, she still was the biggest smart ass sarcastic person I've ever met. I went to the other dudes room. I knocked and he opened looking impassive.

Fangs pov

I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and it was the red head. I opened the door and let him in. "I figured you guys would be cool so I came to meet you" i just nodded. "Do you ever talk?" I shrugged. This dude was cool And I heard him talk to max, she called him Igwad. He asked my name "fang" he looked at me and stood up and threw his hands in the air. "Hallelujah he speaks! He seriously Fucking speaks!" I smirked smally at him as I heard Anne scream "language JAMES!" "James?" He nodded sadly. I shrugged and thought, not as bad as Nicholas Walker (Anne is in no way related to me) .

-time skip-

Max

"Maximum! Time for dinner!"

I glumly trudged down the stairs. I walked to the table, then I saw them. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GOD DAMN SHIT FUCK HELL YES. I sat down and Anne put some buffalo chicken wings on my plate, along with celery and a Mtn Dew. I looked at Anne really happy. "Jason told me all of your favorite foods and sodas, Fangs were the same so I decided to make you guys a welcome present." I thanked her. Nudges friend Ella came up and hugged me. I paled and she let go. "Oh god I'm sorry, nudge told me you don't like to be touched, I just forgot," I just shook it off while I was still shaking. The boy, Named fang, came and sat down. He sat next to me. He thanked Anne and ate. The dinner was silent so after I ate 2 cough 8 cough cookies I went to go lay down. I began to sing

(Max sing in italics fangs in bold)

_I ruled the world._

_With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground._

_I laid the gods to rest._

_I held the key to the kingdom._

_Lions guarding castle walls._

_Hail the king of death._

_Then I lost it all_

_Dead and broken._

_My back's against the wall._

_Cut me open._

_I'm just trying to breathe,_

_Just trying to figure it out_

_Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down._

_I said, "Then I lost it all."_

_And who can save me now?_

_I stood above_

_Another war,_

_Another jewel upon the crown._

_I was the fear of man._

_But I was blind._

_I couldn't see the world there right in front of me._

_But now...I can... (Yeah)_

_'Cause I lost it all_

_Dead and broken._

_My back's against the wall._

_Cut me open._

_I'm just trying to breathe,_

_Just trying to figure it out_

_Because I built these walls to watch them crumbling down._

_I said, "Then I lost it all."_

_And who can save me now?_

_(Oh)_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes (Oh)_

_Can't you see (can't you see) that we all fall down sometimes? (Oh, yeah, oh, yeah)_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes (Oh)_

_(Can't you see) Can't you see that we all fall down sometimes? (Yeah, we all, yeah, we all fall down)_

_Yeah_

_I believe that we all fall down sometimes_

_Yeah_

_-_fang-

I heard her singing. I lived that song, lost it all black veil brides. I listened and I smiled. Her voice was beautiful. I went to bed.

-time skip-

Max

I woke up in the middle if the night. I was panting. Just another night mare. It felt so real. I decided to relieve the pain. I looked around and realized there was no bathroom in my room. I looked in the hall, just across fangs room. I tried to contain my cries that lasted just as I first cut. I then dug too deep while not paying attention. I quietly screamed. I heard moving and fangs door open. I grabbed a towel and walked out only to see fang. He looked at my wrist and flicked his eyes to the knife in my hand, still covered in my blood. I took in a sharp breath "follow me," he said barely audible but I did. We went to his room. We heard footsteps. Iggy then knocked on the door. He looked frazzled when Fang opened the door. He saw the knife and my arm bleeding "shit max what the hell happened!" I looked down in shame. He came over and hugged me, I let him. Fang did too. I cried on Iggys shoulder. Fang rubbed my back and they both whispered "we're all in this together, all three" I smiled. I had friends who cared.


	2. Chapter 2

Iggys pov

We had decided to stay in Fangs room to make sure that max was okay. She would wake up screaming. She was currently laying on fangs bed in his arms sobbing. She would also cry and arch her back In her sleep, as if she was In pain. It was now 2:30 am and it was obvious Max was not going to sleep any longer. I decided something I looked her dead in the eye "max do you trust us" "I let you touch me didn't i?" "So will you tell us your story?" She inhaled sharply.

Fangs pov.

That's not right. Max was shaking and she started to cry. I shot iggy a death glare. He flushed and rushed out "I mean if you don't want to!" He was just trying to get her to stop crying. I held her in my lap and she

Laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't care, I don't know when I started to care for max, it may have been when I saw the haunted look in her eyes along with all of the pain and scared ness. She finally stammered out "I-I w-will t-tell y-you" she inhaled and began with her eyes closed "when I was 10, my father, Jeb, became an alcoholic, along with my mother. I would often have to sneak in the kitchen unnoticed to grab food. They would catch me and lock me in a closet, hence the claustrophobia with the van and the headphones. The day I turned 13 they stopped just neglected me, on the very rare occasions that I was let out of my room, if I even so much as made the stair creak I would get beat. The girls at school often ran and spread rumors. Then my father, he raped me. One boy found out and said that I had sex. I was called whore, slut, tramp, etc. it was rough I had no friends. Jeb continued to rape me most every night. Valencia just watched. I cried. That when I started to cut. One girl at school, maya, noticed the bruises and the scars made by whips and writings carved into my back with knives at p.e. She told her parents. Her parents automatically called the cops and they were put on trial. They were sentenced to life in prison for, mental physical and sexually abuse if a minor and neglect of a minor." I just sat there stunned. Then iggy spoke up "they carved words into you?" She nodded and said sadly "would you

Like to see?" We nodded slowly. She pulled up the back of her shirt, the words carved on her back said 'whore' and 'weak' I became angry then she turned around on her stomach it said 'failure' and 'pathetic' and on each thigh it had 'bitch' and 'worthless' and on her chest right above her area it said 'untalented' and 'ugly' I gave a low growl "I hope you know you are none if these things, you are the opposite" she looked up and hugged me "fang what's your story?" "My mom was murdered by my dad and my dad died of suicide after killing her" she didn't say 'I'm sorry' she knows that bullshit doesn't work. "Max will you sing for me?" "Do you have a guitar?" I nodded toward the case. She began playing the all too familiar tune.

"_Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down to the fighting end_

_Wash the poison from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

_Past the black where the sirens sing_

_Warm me up in a nova's glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_Bring me home in a blinding dream,_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything else I need to be_

_'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

_Hardly anything there for you to see_

_For you to see_

_For you to see_"

I looked her dead in the eye and said

"You're not worthless" then I kissed her

And she kissed me back.

(Guess the song! If you get it right I will personally send you my white chocolate chip Crasin cookies! Yum!)


	3. Chapter 3

**this is my second story. I don't own** **MR**

**max**

I may have been shocked but it felt right to kiss him back. it wasn't deep but it was gentle as if he said I could pull away at any moment. We only stopped as we heard Iggy clear his throat. we both pulled apart and I turned my head and blushed. I fucking blushed. Fangs alarm went off and we noticed that it was now 6:00 am. I raced in my room and brushed my hair. I threw on a black and red Black Veil Brides tank top. I searched and searched for my Favorite black Pierce the veil sweat shirt that said under it 'Darling you'll be okay' I put on my IPod to listen to I'd rather die than be famous by pierce the veil. I rushed to go get my black skinny jeans and my red vans. I quickly searched for my pierce the veil necklace. I found it and put on my band bracelets. I ran to Fangs room and knocked. He opened the door and I noticed that he was wearing a Black leather jacket with a Black Of Mice and Men T shirt with black jeans and Black converse. I smiled and shook my head. He chuckled and said "holy shit she smiles" I smirked and fired back "holy shit he talks" he smirked "holy shit so does she" we were interrupted by Anne screaming "Maximum, Nicholas Time for breakfast!" we raced each other down the stairs. When we got down there Fang was smiling and shaking his head and I was pumping my fist In the air and laughing in victory. I looked up and Angel, Gazzy, Anne, And Nudge all gave us strange looks that said _'They smile?' _Fang instantly became Impassive and so did I. we ate our pancakes in silence and then We all jumped in Iggys Van and Drove Angel And Gazzy to the elementary school, Nudge to the middle school, and then drove ourselves to the biggest fucking hell hole. We walked out of the truck and I was nervous. I pulled the sleeves of my sweatshirt down so they covered my knuckles so I knew they were covering the scars enough. Fang Took my other hand and squeezed it for comfort. we walked in and He let go. I was a bit disappointed but I got over it. Iggy walked us to the office and I kept my head down. When we got into the office we were handed our schedules.

_Science- iggy (WHY WITH HIM!)_

_Art- with iggy and Fang_

_Music- with Fang_

_Study Hall With Fang_

_Lunch With Both_

_Math With Fang and Iggy_

_Writing- with Fang_

_Free period with Fang_

I didn't have one single class alone and I had about every single class with Fang. I made my way to class with Iggy. I felt Bad for Fang and gave him a small smile. we made our way to science and when we reached the class, I turned my face impassive. "James why are you late!" "because im showing her around" "You must be Maxine!' 'it's Maximum" I growled. "Can we call you Max?" I nodded and clenched my jaw when I heard someone say "That's a boys name" I turned to see a _thing _with bright red hair that's was obviously dyed, Puke green eyes, She was covered in make up, ever seen the paramour video for misery business? that's how much make up, She wore a strapless tube top that could have been a strapless bra, she also wore a micro mini skirt that could have been a thong. She was probably the school slut. Iggy leaned down and whispered in my ear "That's Lissa Johnson, The school Slut" I KNEW IT! I SO CALLED IT! so who ever decided to put me in a class with iggy, who loves to blow things up, is insane. Seriously people?

-time skip to lunch-

I grabbed my tray and sat by Fang. We waited for Iggy who came over with another natural red head and green eyes who had freckles (Forget what J.J looks like) and was pretty. She was wearing a Hollywood Undead T-shirt. I remained Impassive. She tried to shake my hand and then Fang pulled me into his side considering I was freaking out. she looked confused but she shook it off. "I'm J.J, You must be staying with the Walkers" Fang nodded stiffly. "This is fang," he pointed to fang "And this is max" The bell rang.

-time skip to free period-

Fang and I walked into the courtyard with our guitars. we played 4 songs and when the bell rang we went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm pissed off and will be channeling my anger on Dylan. my step father screamed at me ad woke me up and got fucking pissed cause I didn't fall asleep till 5:30 due to nightmares and woke me up at ten. fuck everyone except you fanfic people and band members and fang and max and iggy. I am done. Oh I AM HAVING A MAJOR FANGIRL MOMENT. JAMES PATTERSON ANNOUNCED THAT THERE WILL BE MORE THAN 8 MR BOOKS AND THE 9TH WILL COME OUT JANUARY 2015 AND IS CALLED MAXIMUM RIDE FOREVER I am now done**

**Do I look like James patterson**

We were in Iggy's old pick up. Since there were only 2 seats in the whole truck, I ended up seated on fangs lap. I didn't complain, he smelt like the woods mixed with a campfire **(A/N: this is an amazing smell since I grew up camping and fishing with my dad) **some how even though Iggy was driving way too fast and probably shouldn't have a license I felt safe with fang. suddenly my ringtone for Anne,'Theres a good reason these tables are numbered, honey' by Panic! at the disco, came on. I answered while Iggy gave me this look like 'why that song?" I shrugged and answered. "Hey Anne" "Hello Max, I already picked up the kids and we went to the movies for the night, they wanted to see some kiddie move, anyways you have the house to yourselves, behave, oh and Dylan's home" "Okay Anne" with that I hung up. We were only about half way home and Iggy groaned. "What's wrong Ig's?" "Dylans a Jerk, If Fang wants to keep you" With that I blushed "He's going to have to keep Dylan away" Fang growled. "But I don't even know what Fang and I are..." I said when suddenly my feet became the most interesting things in the world. "Oh... I just thought..." he said looking over, "No" I said shaking my head kind of disappointed. "Just stay away from Dylan... he's a player" "she won't" fang finally spoke up, his voice was in a low growl. "so Fang, What are we exactly," I questioned looking up at him "well... would you like to be my girlfriend?" I smiled and kissed his cheek "Yes." Iggy gave us a weird look. I punched him in the shoulder, pretty hard. "DON'T PUNCH THE DRIVER!" he screamed. Fang and I laughed our asses off. I turned on my music and 'Tangled In The Great Escape By Pierce The Veil feat. Jason Butler' came on. Fang sang Jason's part and I sang Vic's (Fang in bold Max in Italics)

"_whoa_

**well don't you say you had a part of it. guess we'll never know. Oh would you say that had a part of it. I guess we'll never know.**

_constant recovery. I see you choke and it takes my breath away._

**all is good we close our eyes**

_they all accept the lie. so bury what you want out side_

**brother, promise you won't leave me**

_I know you're tortured within your eyes look hungry again but i'll never wander my friend will somebody believe in this suicide? am I the only one who thinks that you should stay alive oh I became ashamed as you backed up on the ropes to arm yourself and lie_

**And so I scream "Mayday. I'm in trouble send somebody on the doublescratching on the floor inside my mind**

_they all accept the lie so bury wwhat you are outside_

**Brother, please don't be afraid of...**

_I know you're tortured within_  
_Your eyes look hungry again_  
_But I'll never wander, my friend_

_I let you down_  
_And I started to run_  
_Never meant to be your pain_  
_What have I become?_

**Show me and show me the way back**  
**Show me the way back home**

_I know you're tortured within_  
_Your eyes look hungry again_  
**But I'll never wander, my friend**  
**No, I'll never wander again**

_I know what I want,_  
_But it's not what I need_

**Can I just have one more taste**  
_Just to make it through the day_  
_You're tangled in_  
**You're tangled in the great escape**

**Great escape, oh**

**I never meant to hurt nobody, no no, yeah**  
**I never meant to hurt you, no no no no**  
**I only meant to do this to myself, to myself, to myself**  
**Great escape**  
**Great escape**  
**Great escape**  
**Oh, great escape**  
**Let me out of this, yeah**  
**Let me out of this, yeah" **Iggy looked shocked. we pulled up to the house. I hopped out of Fangs lap and jumped from the truck. he came out after. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen. He sat me on the counter and proceeded to make me Ramen Noodles, Oriental flavor, and sat with me as we ate. we heard foot step enter the kitchen, iggy, and footsteps approach the opposite way. It was a boy with blondish hair and Caribbean blue eyes, he looked like a model. Fang snake his arm around my waist and stared daggers at him since he was eyeing me up and down like I was a piece of meat. "who's this sexy bitch" I snarled "who the fuck you calling bitch man whore" I gave him a glare and he flinched. "oh, the babes got bite" Fang spoke up with Venom dripping from his voice "Don't ever fucking call my girlfriend babe ever again" we all sported glares, if looks could kill, Dylan would be dead. "Come on babe you could do better" to me and to fang "Girls are just toys."

**Fang**

I had enough of that guy, I pulled max by her right arm, and pulled her to my room. I was blowing out breath in short puffs. I sat on the bed. Max came over and sat on my lap and snake her arms around my neck, she put her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her waist and put my head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. For some reason, she calmed my down. we sat like that until we heard a knock at the door. "It' Iggy! I'm going to my house, want to come?" we walked out and followed Iggy hand in hand. Max looked kind of sad, like Dylan really insulted her. when we got outside I looked at her "Don't let him get to you" she nodded.

**Idea's for school? well Read and Review don't forget about The new MR book!**


	5. Chapter 5

-6 days later-

Max

I was sitting I Fang's room, waiting for him to get out of the shower. Dylan had been harassing me. Fang emerged from the shower and had already changed into jeans but leaving his chest bare. He had a tattoo of the grim reapers scythe criss crossing on his chest making an x, they covered his whole chest. I hugged him. he had gotten a job, he said it was for our house one day. I looked up at him, his midnight black hair covering his onyx eyes that I realized had yellow specks. he hugged me to his chest while I cried. he swept me up bridal style and walked over to his bed. he sat down and set me on his lap the way I was. he ran his fingers through my hair while I cried on his shoulder. he waited till my sobs turned to hiccups. "what happened this time sweetheart?" he said soothingly but I could tell there was anger. "h-he tried to r-rape me" with that I started to cry again. Fang picked me up and took my shirt off. he then saw the music staff tattoo on my side and smiled and then proceeded to put me in one of his shirts. I didn't wear sweats because it was like a dress on me. he called Iggy, and was growling. he kept saying over and over "I am going to kill him' he was scaring me. I started to cry, when he heard me he walked over and sat next to me. I scooted away from him and whispered "you're scaring me Fang, you're acting like Jeb" his face softened and he started to cry he kept hitting his head with the heel of his hand muttering "stupid" over and over again. I crawled over to him and sat in his lap. I pulled his chin so his eyes would look into mine, his gaze shifted from my eyes to my lips. I bit my lip. "don't do that" he said in a low growl. I looked at him "and why not" I said kissing his cheek. he growled. he kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck. his hands made their way to the hem of my shirt. we broke the kiss so he could pull it off. he began to unbuckle his pants. he kicked them off. he then hovered above me and began trailing kisses down my neck. "Fang, we need to stop, Angel's right under us" he just groaned and pulled my under wear off, then he kicked of his boxers. as he entered me I bit my lip and arched my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck 'Fang... Don't... stop" he just smirked and then he began kissing me again. he began pushing into me harder and faster. I moaned. I rolled us over and straddled his waist. I began biting at his chin. he growled. I began kissing his lips again. we rolled onto our backs and pulled the covers up when we heard footsteps. we began gasping for breath. Just then we heard an angry knock on the door. "One minute!" Fang said while pulling a shirt over my head and pulled my underwear on. he then began to pull his boxers and jeans back on. he stood up and opened the door, his hair all tousled. There stood Iggy, he was fuming then he saw me and Fang and how our hair looked and how I was still gasping for breath. "Was I interrupting something?" he smirked "Asshole" I muttered. Fang came and cuddled me while Iggy sat on the edge. "so where you guys... you know..."his face was serious while I'm probably redder tan a tomato so I buried my head in Fang chest and smiled. "Well maybe..." Fang rasped. Iggy looked expectant "I KNEW IT!" he walked out, but after saying "Well you may continue" I giggled and Fang chuckled. I laid my head on his chest. "Fangy I'm tired" I smiled and fell asleep. the door slammed open. Fang shot up and I slowly go up. I heard arguing and shot up. Dylan was yelling at Fang. I stood up and yelled "Dylan get the fuck out" he pushed me against the wall and put his arm pushing on my neck. I tried to pull his arm off but I couldn't I started to pass out. Fang picked him up and threw him out. I fell to the ground and cried. Fang picked me up and carried me to his bed. he locked the door and laid down. he wrapped his arms around me and began to sing

"She sits up high surrounded by the sun  
One million branches and she loves every one  
"Mom and dad, did you search for me?  
I've been up here so long I'm going crazy"

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
3-2-1 where did it go?

Now don't be crazy  
Yes now of course you can stay here.  
You know it going on ten years  
Big deal, I guess you're official  
I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel

Burned out and down,  
We've all been there sometimes  
But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
3-2-1 where did it go?

If I were you, I'd put that away  
See, you're just wasted  
And thinking about the past again  
Darling you'll be okay

And she said,

"If you were me, you'd do the same  
'Cause I can't take anymore  
I'll draw the shades and close the door  
I'm not alright as I would rather..."

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound

And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
Tell me where did you go?"

I fell asleep to the sound of his voice and his heartbeat.

"Max sweetheart wake up" I felt Fangs strong hands gently shaking me awake. I moaned and rolled over. "Max I don't want you here alone you're coming to work with me" I slowly got up and put my head on Fangs shoulder, I breathed in his scent. He never wore Axe which I loved. I grabbed A ptv shirt which had the collide with the sky album cover and my leather jacket. I slipped on my black ripped jeans and my combat boots. I put on some eyeliner and fixed my hair. I put on my bracelets. and turned around. Fang was smiling his goofy lopsided half smile. "What?" I asked. "I will never get over the fact that you have a tattoo" I slapped his arm and he wrapped it around my waist. We hopped into his black mustang. "So where do you work?" he smirked "It's a surprise" I wonder if he remembered that today's my birthday. I mean it's exactly a week after graduation so I'm officially 18, yay! we drove to the mall and he helped me out. he held my hand until we got to Hot Topic. He led me in and everyone there screamed "Happy Birthday Max" I smiled and looked at Fang 'You remembered?" he smiled and kissed my forehead "Of course" he led me to the counter. He sat me down on the counter by the register. "Okay remember how you wanted a nose ring?" I smiled "Fang..." next thing you know someone had began piercing my nose, instead of as stud they put in a ring, which I loved. I hugged Fang and kissed him in front of everyone. he smiled and picked me up and carried me out. "I had the day off" and he kissed my nose. he also pulled out 2 tickets to a concert, they were to the ptv sws world tour. "HOLY SHIT FANG!" I hugged him and kissed him again. "Thank you I love you so much!"


	6. Chapter 6

Max.

As Fang and I made our way down the mall, I realized that Fang was my actual first, First kiss, first everything because to me and to him, Jeb raping me did not count. He had his arm snaked around my waist and was leading me to a chick-fil-a to get me some food cause we were starving, it was Sunday so it was closed. We ended up looking around when I spotted a cold stone creamery. I squealed and pulled Fang towards the little parlor. He just chuckled and ordered me my favorite, Cake batter with gummy worms, twix, m&ms, and crushed up resses. He ordered the chinky monkey or , chocolate with resses chocolate syrup and marshmallows. We sat and ate and he looked at me "Max, how many times have you been raped, Dylan included?" I took in a sharp breath "twice by Dylan" he growled "32 times by Jeb" he had a look of guilt like he couldn't protect me "but you will always be my first" he smiled his goofy smile while I launched ice cream at him. He looked surprised but then he chased me around the store and grabbed me by the waist. He then set me down on the floor and began tickling me. "FANG HA STOP IT!" Then almost on cue then came Lissa... She was wearing even less clothes and was clinging to Dylan's arm. fang grabbed my hand and leaned into my ear "let's go" I shook my head clearing memories of the days when Fang was away where he raped me and when Lissa would verbally beat me. I walked with fang to hot topic. He bought me a few new shirts and a new bvb star necklace. Then I saw him, omega, my first boyfriend. The one who tried to rape me. I started to run away away from Fang and Omega away from the store and my life and I fell. Onto the ground sobbing. Fang came running up holding the bags but barely, we we're leaving when I ran. He began to hold me in his lap where I cried. He carried me to the car and sat me in the passengers seat.

-time skip-

We were watching the little mermaid and Fang was cuddling me. I fell asleep but only to be woken up by him maybe an hour later. "Anne's home with the girls, they want to see you" Angel ran up to me, I stood up and hugged her. She was my favorite, don't tell fang. Nudge came in with a cut on her arm. "Nudge what the hell happened" and earned a "Language Max" from Anne. "These girls were bullying me" I hugged her and she seemed shocked. I just told her to wash up and get ready for bed. Fang and I made our way upstairs and laid down in his bed, I was in another one of his t-shirts and some sweats because it was cold. I had my head on his bare chest. "Max I need a shower" I moaned "I want to take a bath" I said and continued to play with the ends of his hair. He began to get up. I stuck out my lip and gave him Bambi eyes. "You're leaving me?" He just chuckled and came over to kiss me on the forehead. He jumped into the bathroom. I went downstairs to get food. In the hallway someone began kissing me but held there arm to my throat. Dylan. "Hello my whore" I started to try to push him off. He was trailing kisses down my neck. He began to grab at my chest. "FANG HELP" Dylan led me to the couch. "I heard a loud thud. Crap he knocked Fang out. He began to unbuckle his pants and then he began to pull my clothes off. The tears streamed down my face. He began to enter me and I cried harder. He just kept pushing into me harder and faster. He then began licking my stomach. He shoved his dick in my mouth and pulled it out. He began to enter me again. I screamed and Cried for help, Fang was most likely unconscious. He then pushed his tongue into my mouth and pushed

Into me. He flipped me over onto my stomach and shoved his dick into my ass. I screamed. I hated this. I hated him, this is worse, the other times with Jeb and him they just entered me and left after. I was flipped over again and his dick was in my mouth. He kept entering me but when he would he would lick me chest. Then I heard footsteps. It had been 6 hours since he started, the tears had still been flowing, Fang had pulled him off of me and punched him "how dare you! You worthless piece of shit" he then picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. He laid me on his bed. "Fang, make the pain go away!" I said and hugged him "are you sure max?" I nodded and tried to pull off his pants, I pulled them off along with his boxers to his ankles. He kicked them off and then got off me to lock the door. He was on me again, trailing kisses down my neck, then chest, then stomach. "Max you are beautiful" he then pushed into me. I only felt pleasure. He began to pull out and then he kissed me and pushed in. He kissed my neck as he pushed in and pulled out. I rolled us over and got off him I then looked at him and he was happy, it was all over his face. "Fang? Do you love me?" "Of course I do silly? Who do you Ask that?" "No reason." With that I was straddling him and he flipped us over again. He began sucking on the soft spot on my shoulder. He pushed into me and then began licking me stomach when he pulled out. He flipped on his back. I cuddled next to him. "I love you Fang" he kissed my forehead "I love you too max" with that we fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7

Fang

It's horrible to see max like this, I need to talk to Anne tomorrow but I need iggy here. Max was asleep so I slipped out of bed and called iggy. "He Igster I need you to stay with max, Dylan raped her last night and I have stuff to do" then I heard an angry pounding at my door. I opened it and stepped outside, it was Anne "yes ma'am?" "Why did you punch Dylan" "he raped Max! I had to comfort her all night till she fell asleep, she was crying naked on the couch with your son naked on top of her with his dick inside her! He fucking raped her!" She looked shocked she screamed "DYLAN GET YOUR ASS UP HERE" he ran up "yeah" "Dylan did you rape Max" "it wasn't rape I mean she didn't ask me to have sex with her or to have me like her tits and stick my tongue in her pussy or for her to give me a blow job but I mean she enjoyed it, she was crying tears of joy, she loved having my dick in her mouth and my tongue in her pussy and vise versa" "Dylan you sick bastard" Anne screamed. "It's not rape if she enjoyed it" I slapped him "then why did I have to comfort her all night?" That shut him up "Dylan leave my house. Now" Anne said with her head down.

He stormed out with his head down and muttering something about max being his. "Anne can I talk to you? I've been wanting to buy max a house? Can you help me?" Her face lit up "of course! Are you going to marry her?" I smiled "I plan to but I don't have enough for a ring or a house. My job doesn't help much" she patted my arm "leave it to me" with that she walked off. I walked back In and laid with the still sleeping max. I pushed her hair out of her peaceful face and kissed her forehead "I will always love you max, even if I haven't proven it yet"


	8. Chapter 8

Max

I sat on the edge of the bed. My bangs were falling in my face. I looked at the ratted up notebook in my lap. I began to write the lyrics to Southern Constellations and The Boy Who Could Fly in it. I was in the middle of the song and the door swung open. Fang stood there in His MCR shirt. His hair stuck to his forehead but some was over one eye. His eyes seemed exhausted. He came and sat next to me and laid his head on my shoulder and looked at my notebook. He looked at me. "You're so beautiful" he said. I blushed wildly

"Maximum may you come down here!" I grabbed my leather jacket and made my way down. Anne was sitting down there with Fang and they looked ready to go somewhere "ready sweetie?" Fang came over and put his hand on the small of my back. We walked to Fangs car and I got in the passenger side. Anne told us to follow her. We drove about an hour away and we pulled up to a large house. Fang pulled me inside and I looked at him. "Is this for, for us?" I asked. He smiled. I hugged him and he picked me up. He spun me around. He then went to talk to Anne. The house was fully furnished, it had 4 floors, 3 bedrooms on each floor, stairs, an elevator, a large kitchen, a ginormous living room, 9 bathrooms, the master bedroom had a door to a large balcony, a laundry room, 6 flat screens and a a pool with a water slide, and 3 ps4's. Fang came in a dew minutes later. "Do you like it" I kissed him. He got down on one knee. "Max, will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9

max

"Yes I will marry you Fang!" I screamed in tears. he picked me up and spun me around. I smiled and kissed him. He put me down and gave me a big goofy grin. He looked completely happy finally. I loved him being happy, he always was kind of off, he had this field of sadness, there wasn't a sign of sadness anymore. "Fang why would yo do this for me?" he looked at me and kissed my head "Because I love you" I smiled and hugged him. I heard the door open. I turned to see Anne and the kids. Angel smiled. I noticed that she was missing her two front teeth She came over to Fang who had a really big smile. "mister Fang will you please take care of Miss Max and Her Baby in her tummy" Fang looked at me questioningly. I pulled him to the couch "I wanted to tell you, I had been getting sick, anne took me to the hospital, The took some tests, I asked that if I was pregnant that I want a DNA test, it's your baby Fang! You're a Dad!" he smiled his goofy grin. "I'm a dad! I love you so much Max!" he lifted my shirt up a little bit and kissed my already forming stomach an whispered "You have the best mommy in the world." I smiled and sat there. Anne asked to talk to me. I walked over to her "I want you guys to visit often, Maximum you are like a real daughter and I know the kids look up to you as a big sister" I smiled and hugged her "We will, Will you walk me down the aisle?" she nodded and hugged me back.

-2 hours later-

Iggy had walked in a little while after leaving to pick up dinner. He grabbed sushi. He got me 18 California Rolls. I ate them in about five minutes. I saw everyone loking at me. I shrugged "Feeding for two here!" Fang shook his head and laughed at the shocked expression on Iggy's face. we forgot, shit. "Um yeah, I'm pregnant with Fang's child" he smiled "I'm an uncle!" I laughed and looked around, Fang then came downstairs with his guitar and began to sing.

(Somewhere In Neverland By All Time Low)

"Say goodbye to the halls and the classes  
Say hello to a job and the taxes  
The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine  
Tell me how you feel over and done with  
Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,  
At the bar drinkin' way too much  
We sing along to "Forever Young".

So here we go again  
Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don't you see what you do to me?  
I wanna be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
(Somewhere in Neverland)

We'll start a life of the plain and the simple  
Of great times with far better people  
And weekends with our friends  
Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth  
We'll talk about how your parents separated and  
How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them  
I'll say it's all about stickin' it out  
And trying to feel forever young

So here we go again  
Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don't you see what you do to me?  
I want to be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland

So here we go again  
Wishin' we could start again

Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don't you see what you do to me?  
I want to be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality

Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
(Somewhere in Neverland)"

The door slammed open, in came a bruised up Lissa. She tried to close the door but Dylan had barged in and pushed her up to the wall by the neck. I screamed. Fang and Iggy made their way over and pulled Dylan off. I ran over and grabbed Lissa. The wrestled Dylan into a cair and Anne hand cuffed him. i looked lissa in the eye "What happened and where are these bruises from" she took in a deep breath. "Dylan makes me dress and act the way I do and I envy you, you can wear band shirts and act like i want and i act like a whore." "you like bands?" she nodded. i grabbed Fangs guitar "fang I'm borrowing this" he nodded. "guys listen okay?"

(face down by red jumpsuit apparatus)

"

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down.  
Cover up with makeup in the mirror tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever, you will surely drown I see what's going down.  
I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again Heed my lecture.  
Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
_[x2]_ Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt", she said, "I finally had enough."  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough He's coming round again.  
_[x2]_ Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found  
Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt", she said, "I finally had enough." "


	10. AUTHORS NOTTE PLEASE READ

All of you being rude, saying that it's bad or they don't like the timing, back the fuck off, never asked you to read my story, I've been getting really mean PM's to the point I've been crying. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE IF YOURE GONNA BE MEAN PLEASE


	11. Chapter 11

**All of you who keep telling me that I'm a good writer and that you love my story, Thanks, I've been having a really bad week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum or any other characters from the series**

Max

The look of Realization on Lissa's Face was astonishing. She smiled and hugged me, Dylan was still largely pissed off. He tried to get out of Fang and Iggy's grip. Dylan screamed "Sam! Omega!" Omega? No that's impossible, Omega moved away to New York, this couldn't be the same Omega. He left me. Just then, a guy with sandy hair and one with Omega's same shaggy dark brown hair came into the room. "Om Grab Max!" he grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. "Anne take everyone upstairs!" I screamed. "But Max-." "GO!" Same kicked Iggy behind his knees and they buckled, causing him to fall. Dylan's left arm was loose. Dylan kicked Fang in the calf. Fang Stumbled. Dylan kicked iggy in the head, knocking him out "IG!" I screamed trying to get away. Omega just held me tighter and leaned down. " I missed you" he whispered. The tears threatened to fall. "Fang!" he was being ambushed. He was doing good. A third and fourth guy, very much larger than all of them, came and began to beat Fang too. I saw him fall, they kept beating him, he was on all fours, I could see the blood from my blurred vision, the tears were falling. "FANG!" I screamed. "Shut her up!" Sam shouted I felt someone punch the side of my head. I saw red and blue and men barge in, then black.

**Fang**

It's been two weeks, she still hasn't woken up. I had gotten discharged 2 days ago. My injuries looked worse than they actually were. I stroked Max's hair, she looked so bad. After she fell, before the cops came, Omega had punched her and kicked her in the side, I couldn't get free, they made me watch. She had 4 broken ribs and could possibly be blind from the hit she took to the side of the head, one rib almost punctured her lung. I hated this, I hadn't slept. I never left her side. I cried. I hated seeing her so defenseless. I started to sing to her. **(a/n I love this **song**, tell me if you know it)**

(I'll Be by Edwin Mccain)**Fang **_Max_ **_Both_**

"**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**

**Stop me and steal my breath.**

**And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky**

**Never revealing their depth.**

**Tell me that we belong together,**

**Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

**I'll be captivated,**

**I'll hang from your lips,**

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

**[Chorus:]**

**I'll be your crying shoulder,**

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older,**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life."** I took in a breath, the I heard it.

"_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive and not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_." She smiled up at me. I smiled and continued

**_"_****_I'll be captivated,_**

******_I'll hang from your lips,_**

******_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_**

**_[Chorus]_**

******_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._**

******_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

******_I'll be your crying shoulder,_**

******_I'll be love's suicide_**

******_I'll be better when I'm older,_**

******_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._**

******_I'll be your crying shoulder,_**

******_I'll be love's suicide_**

******_I'll be better when I'm older,_**

******_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._**

******_The greatest fan of your life._**

___**...greatest fan of your life." **_ I Began to cry, "Max! I thought I lost you!" she smiled and gave me a smirk "You're not getting rid of me that easy." I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Max was discharged a week later. We were sitting at home, watching the Purge. Again. Max had her head lying on my shoulder and I had my arm around her. She jumped. I smirked and she hit my chest playfully. I shook my head and watched. The movie was over and I noticed that Max had fallen asleep. I carefully put her head on the sofa. I stared at her and noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep. I grabbed my sketch book from the drawer. I began to draw her. She smiled in her sleep. Then, as I finished, I came back in, someone was standing over her and she had long black hair and she brushed Max's hair back. She smiled and kissed her forehead. I cleared my throat. She turned and saw it was me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, I just had to see her, I haven't seen her since she was one." I looked confused. "Max was my daughter, she was kidnapped by her father when she was one, the other woman changed her name so that Max never got suspicious about her birth certificate, I am the real Valencia Martinez ." I stood shocked, I guess she could tell. Max stirred and woke up. She saw Valencia. She looked confused and came over to me, only wearing a large t-shirt of mine, I kissed her forehead. "Fang? Who's this?" "Max, sweetheart, this is your real mom, Valencia" she studied her, then something seemed to click "MOM!" she ran and hugged her. Valencia seemed to notice her minor baby bump and she looked at me and Max, who again, joined me at my side "am I going to be a grandma?" max nodded. Valencia began cry and hugged us both, I yawned and so did Max. I guess that was enough for Valencia. She kissed max's forehead. I lead max to the elevator we fell asleep.

**Max**

I had my mom, Me and Fang fell asleep soon after she left. _i was being chased, I turned around, I was on a cliff. Jeb came into view. He held Fang by the neck, who held our child, a girl, and he took her, who's name felt like Lyric or Alex, he injected Fang with a liquid in a vial. Fang's eyes rolled into the back f his head. He injected e with the same, he held my baby and rolled us off the cliff-_

I woke up screaming. Fang sat up. He saw that I was crying and he held me, he didn't ask what It was about, but that's because he knew it would only upset me

'_he's coming Max, he wants your baby'_

I fell back asleep

We woke up to a phone call, it was anne, at 3 am. Fang answered, Anne said something and dropped the phone, he looked at me "Nudge, Ella and Iggy are in the hospital, Iggy's unresponsive"


	12. I'm Sorry

**im in tears, the most recent review hurt, seriously? they called me emo, told me to stop writing, told me to die and cut, im in tears, I might stop the story and possibly kill myself, who fucking cares right? do forget im an ugly bitch! Thanks MaxFang4Life! you make me feel more worthless than I already did**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay so screw it I writing**

**max**

No! this can't be happening! why did it have to be Iggy? out of all of us why did it have to be Iggy. I could feel the tension in the air, the tears burned the back of my eyes. I tried to focus on the car ride, only on the ride or on the warmth and comfort coming from Fang's hand. The thought just kept racing, the hospital was about an hour away. Fang's eyes were full of panic and his knuckles were white against the steering wheel. he rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. We pulled into the parking lot, it was dark and we headed in through Emergency. we took the elevator, and we walked to the receptionist. "Is James Griffiths here?" she looked up. "yes but you can not see him, they are still trying to figure what happened. please go wait in the waiting room." I rolled my eyes and swiftly made my ay over to Mr and Mrs. Griffiths. I saw the pain and hurt and panic on their faces. I hugged them. Let me describe them, Mr. Griffiths had Shaggy Dirty blond hair with darker blue eyes, he was very slender and was about 6'3. Mrs. Griffiths had long Strawberry Blond hair, she had Iggys bright blue eyes. She was also very slender but she was about 5'8. Anne looked over and I saw what she was staring at, a man in a long white lab coat and holding what looked like Iggy's medical reports. He came over and looked us all dead in the eye. "James made it through surgery, he had minor brain damage, it is possible for him to be blind." Blind! no Iggy can't be blind, how could he get around. Iggy's too pig headed to use a guide dog or walking stick. he would want to be alone. This can't happen. I looked over and saw that Nudge and Ella were fine. Fang looked at me and hugged me close. I fisted his black t shirt and cried into his shirt. he rubbed my back. The doctor also informed us that he would call us when Iggy was okay and that we should get some rest.

The car ride was silent. Tears were burning the back of my mind and I just though '_iggy might be blind'_ Fang pulled into the large driveway. He got out and I sat there, staring at the large tree. That was the tree that Iggy helped me climb, the one that sits outside his room of the 2nd floor. Even if he was blind, I'm pretty sure he could navigate pretty well considering he's lived here all his life. Fang opened my door and Looked at me. "He might be blind, our iggy, blind" He just nodded and picked me up. he carried me bridal style into the house. he sat me on our large black sectional and pulled a large white couch blanket over me. he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I drifted In and out of consciousness. I finally fell into a deep sleep when I felt Fang lay with me.

I woke up to Fang Falling on his butt trying to talk to someone on the phone and put on his right shoe. It was pretty funny. He ended up putting the phone between his shoulder and his ear. He put his shoe on, I still wore my jeans and my Fallen Angels Black Veil Brides T shirt. I jumped up, assuming that we were going to see Iggy in the hospital. I grabbed my Leather jacket and combat boots. Fang hung up on the person he was on the phone with and led me to the car.

we arrived at the hospital and the doctor led us to Iggys room. He forgot one minor detail

"Hey Iggs"

"Max, I can't see you _I'm blind"_


	14. Chapter 14

**im starting a new story** **and I'm gonna finish this one right now okay? I'm getting no ideas.**

Max

I walked down the aisle smiling hugly at Fang/ he grabbed my hand and held me. I love you Fang was my only thought. Alex ran up to me. "I love you mommy and daddy"


End file.
